the_cyclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Kingdom
Geography The most expansive and unknown of all the kingdoms, many unexplored corners. The population remains mostly in the West. There are many mountain ranges, grasslands dotted with stark white trees, forests, a desert serves as its interior. In many places, cities are built, advanced and considered hubs. Some cities are abandoned but later resurrected there. Villages and more earthy places are home to the Jaya. The coast is generally more habitable to the Kansoro as well as the major cities they have built, and the reverse is true for the Jaya. Thef ollowing geography is as divided by the Kansoro - which is heeded by the Jaya and Ixaj perhaps but make no difference to their own ways of life. Firarn The South west coast of the world, it houses the City of Tears (Dirarn) where great wars have been fought even before the border was moved. What is left of the natural land is dank rainforest, pouring rain, generally quite wet and often gloomy. It also hands onto some forms of desert - POW camps used to placed on the shores here but now are usually in Nonst or Narn to be closer to both capitals. Milion The long stretch of East coast, known for its grasslands and occasional swamp, though the terrain is vast and diverse, largely unpopulated by the kansoro, but jaya frequent here as do flocks and herds of ixaj. There are no pain cities here Narn The great midland of the desert, home of the fortress of Red Gate (Chandin) which is the biggest city of the desert. They also border a bit of the much more humid forests. Nonst Bordering the First Kingdom as well as part of the West coast, Nonst houses the near-to-port City of Bells (Nanter). While not the capital, considered one of the grandest in the world, where the wall falls of the Long Standing War. It also holds the capital which is called the City of Brick and Stone (Shol) which was the founding city from the split with the First Kingdom. This was originally the border with the First Kingdom until more was fought (and won) moving the border further away Ardon North most point of the kingdom, where Ali lives, its major large city of Knife's Edge (Antellonorin) is a defensive city mostly. This is noticably cold here in the winter and not an especially nice place to live. Charel The Northern interior and coast of the land, holds the industrious city of the Greying towers (Morimon) as well as Barsgate (Povrin) where Trystin notably ends up performing and trying to earn his way in the world. Resellon The midlands of the North, containing the city of Northgate (mentacellon), and also including the North most island, home only to jaya who reside there with the ixaj. Navil Mid-south lake district, home to Endless Rising (Sunasten), a city well known as a travel hub. The majority of mining is done here for copper, tin, and nickel. Orise The Southwestern coast of the kingdom, holds Torrin's Crossing (Torrinvat) which is an important port to the far east. Nistillan The Southern most tip of the country, an uninhabited wasteland typically only inhabited by the jaya again, not much is down there. Economy Money is not typically kept in banks but is kept as rings on a rope, which sometimes used for beating and as that idiom. Tea, sugar, and cocoa are all considered luxuries. Poverty is not unheard of, with the poor usually in larger cities begging off the people. Government Current government is considered a mock monarchy, meaning the monarchy doesn't contribute much. People carry their own guns and knives by necessity, crime is more prevalent and the authorities only really deal with the upper class. Rules and laws are relaxed. Visas/Travel into the Third Kingdom Military The rules of combat differ from other countries and also clash with kansoro and jaya. Historically the third kingdom has become less forgiving in its military tactics. Food Fish and insects are the traditional fare of the people. Buttered flies and skewered dragonflies Technology In terms of power, energy found is typically stored energy found in springs such as guns, but also relies heavily on steam generated by natural gas, coal, or wood such as for steam engines. Steam power is the main use for everything. Telegraph technology exists in the barest form, conveyed via an electric wire but only over short distances used within cities. These wires were cut during the Long Standing War. The electricity is generated by an infinite looping machine (98% energy conservation), so it does need to be reset every so often. Generally the Third Kingdom has been the most progressive in terms of hand guns, rifles, and cannons. It is also very ahead in air ships and their components such as engines running on steam turbines, the ballooning system, and propellers. They are the ones who invented proper ships with sails, engines, and steering. Other kingdoms watched in horror as they spread their wings over the world, their cannons ringing out. They took their astrolabs and clocks to make sense of the world, but without roads or pavement or stones. There is thought of a singular steam train to run between cities. It cannot be ignored that gun powder was an idea shamelessly stolen from the Second Kingdom and used in war against the First Kingdom. They have also invented machines running on steam such as sewing machines, type writers, and printing presses, that while somewhat inefficient, are still quite revolutionary. Some gas is used typically for the buoyancy of balloons and lighting. Food cooked with steam or pressure via steam is most common. Transportation The Third Kingdom rejected the idea of roads and rail systems, as they impose on the ixaj, and so aren't seen outside cities. Some rail may be seen in larger cities, but otherwise air ships and aeroballoons are the main transports between places. Messages typically are delivered by air, in single person balloons, sometimes with those and their fleet amphidera. Recreation All sorts of recreation is seen in the Third Kingdom, perhaps some of the most famous is the use of the drug opalium. Certain venoms are also considered recreational. Art There is a large focus on amber and fossils in jewellery, as they capture time so well and are considered valuable for that reason. Leather has largely fallen out of fashion for many years in favor of plant derived plants and dyes History Prior to the modern era, clockwork was something used for energy and telling time. Upon the stealing of gunpowder, the Third Kingdom waged war on the First Kingdom/ The war was religion based, about using ixaj for leather and disrespecting their place in the world. It is only taken from the dead, and with reverence in the Third Kingdom. The Third Kingdom won the war but ironically leather still was common in fashion but less so in the Third Kingdom where leather is expensive, honored, and usually inherited due to its rarity. Historical peoples Two hundred years ago, major deposits of copper were found and bronze was obtained and kicked off a lot of technology and travel was initiated. Iron is not a major component currently. Bronze makes for better, harder ship helps, conducts heads and electricity better, resists corrosion and generally non magnetic. It is used in weapons and canons and tools. Used especially in bells and other musical instruments. It is also malleable, a germicide, and usually is more decorative. Misc Orphans are named Sandborn (desert born), Stoneborn (the midlands), or Waterborn (the coast) respectively